


Why Can't You See I'm Hurt?

by Cassandrafangirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angel Mojo, Angel Wings, Bad Boyfriends, Blood and Injury, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Possessive Behavior, Protective Castiel, Reader-Insert, Sad, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandrafangirl14/pseuds/Cassandrafangirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Reader Insert)<br/>Reader had an abusive and possessive boyfriend. Reader tries to leave him and gets abused. Castiel confesses his feelings and fluff happens.</p>
<p>This work contains violence and abuse. DON'T READ IF TRIGGERED BY THIS. </p>
<p>(I am obsessed with reader inserts and angel wings. Sorry, I think?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't You See I'm Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for a month instead of working on Supernatural Sleeping Beauty. I've been a little busy and just needed to start something new. I will finish SSB soon.
> 
> The mystery monster in the story is presented the way I twisted myths/legends into. No intended correlation to other sources.
> 
> I most likely won't do a sequel to this...just letting you know. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments and kudos mean the world to me. You can also request a SPN, Doctor Who, or Avengers story.

Your dream boyfriend Will is the only non-hunter person you trusted. He is understanding, smart, funny, helpful, and honest. You saved him and his family from a nest of vampires three years ago in Georgia. Will called you every week and made you visit once a month. One thing lead to another and suddenly you were dating. After a year, you moved in with him but still hunted monsters. You had fights about quitting hunting but it never got out of hand. Not until you had missed your second anniversary.

You were hunting with Sam, Dean, and Cas today. You hunted with the boys as often as you could but still didn't see them very much. You felt bad about not being there with Will on your anniversary. As a hunter you didn't have the luxury of taking many sick days or vacations. _Will understands how important hunting is. If I wasn't hunting that night I saved him he would be dead._ You had a phone call with Will. 

"(Y/n) are you going to be home soon?"

"I'm finishing the hunt with Sam, Dean, and Cas today. I'll be home tomorrow and we can have a week to relax."

"Why do you hunt with them so much? They don't need your help."

"I explained this the last time a was on a hunt with them. It's easier to hunt a coven of witches with 4 hunters than with 1."

"I still don't like them or you being around them."

"I will be with you tomorrow and they're just friends."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aright. I love you."

"Love you. Bye"

Sam and Dean dropped you off, hugged you, and went off on their next adventure. Will hugged you on the porch and you got into your normal after hunt routine. Washing your hunting clothes, storing you weapons, and everything else that needed to be done. You felt bad for not spending time with Will so you got him a gift for your anniversary. Will cooked dinner, then after you both ate you gave him the gift. You didn't expect him to fight with you.

"You think a gift is what I want. I want to spend time with my girlfriend but she is to busy saving the world! I love you but you hang around those Winchesters too much! You've slept with them haven't you!"

You couldn't understand why he was so mad. You tried to talk to him but he kept yelling over you. You didn't see him grab a wine bottle of the dinner table and swing it at you. You felt it, you heard the bottle brake, felt the glass in the right side of you head, and the warm blood trickle down your neck. All you could do is not fall down.

But you did fall after he had punched you, breaking your nose. _Why did I think it was a smart idea to teach him to fight. Oh right I wanted to protect him and help him survive._ He kept yelling at you. "You're useless! You're so weak just laying there!" You tried getting up but between the hunt and the blood loss you didn't have the energy. He started to kick and punch you. He stopped to get a drink and you got up silently. You looked at the huge pool of blood and tried limping to the door. You couldn't run because you had a sprained ankle and four? broken ribs.

You got to the door and opened it before he yanked you back inside. "You aren't going to be leaving anytime soon." and Will pushed you into the bedroom. "I got all the weapons from this and all the other rooms before you got here. Just in case you...misbehaved." He handcuffed you to the bed and left you there. He came in an hour later drunk and gave you some water. You could barely move and were very light headed. You thought about taking a drink but noticed little white dots on the side on the glass. _He is trying to drug me._ You took the glass, pretended to shake, and dropped the glass before you could drink it. He yelled at you for being clumsy and went to sleep in another room.

You couldn't help but drift off to sleep sometime after midnight. You woke up to Carry on my Wayward Son, that was the ringtone for Dean. You heard Will get the phone and start talking to Dean like nothing happened. He opened the door to the bedroom and said to Dean "She isn't up yet but she'll call you right back. ... OK. Bye." Then he told you "You will talk to Dean like it's just another day and if you say anything wrong or remotely different I will kill you." and he pulled out a gun that was hidden under the dinner table.

You called Dean back and said "Hi Dean. How are you?"

"Hi (y/n). I am good just checking up with you."

"Yeah, I'm just relaxing with Will till I go back to hunting. You guys aren't too sore from yesterday's hunt right?"

"Not sore at all. I just hate witches."

"Me too and we were in that funky town for too long."

"Yeah way too long...We are hunting demons?" _Smooth Dean and Will can't tell it's a question._

"Demons? I was thinking about hunting demons next but I don't like killing the meat suits."

"Saving the humans demons possess is very important."

"It is important. I've got to go."

"Say hi to Will from Sammy."

"Ok. Bye Dean."

Will took the phone and hung up. "Why did you take so long talking to that moron for?!" After that he put the phone on the night stand and went to the store to get more whiskey. _The phone is close enough. If I move enough I could_ _grab it with my feet._  You took a long time to get the phone but you got it eventually. You automatically called Dean's number with your foot and put it on speaker. Dean's voice was panicked when he said your name.

"Will has me handcuffed to the bed. I have bruises everywhere, four or more broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and half my face is swollen."

"We are on the way to your house. We don't know where Castiel is and haven't talked to him since he helped us with hunt yesterday. We will be there soon."

"Just hurry, Dean. I've got to go."

You hung up, put the phone back onto the nightstand, and then Will came back. "I am glad you behaved and because you did you can have dinner tonight." You didn't see him for most of the day and you wondered what would happen tonight. Will came to give you another water. This time you didn't see any flakes and drank the whole glass. "See you in an hour for dinner." and Will left.

While having dinner it was quite. You wanted to break the silence between you and Will. The only thing stopping you was you didn't know if he would abuse you more if you did. The tension between the two of you was palpable and you wondered if the Winchesters would be here soon. You still couldn't fight Will because he told you over dinner he parked the car very far away. Even if you could win the fight, you wouldn't get very far before you collapsed. You lived in very small town with the nearest neighbor a mile from the house.   

After dinner you were handcuffed back onto the bed and Will was drinking again in the kitchen. The sound of the front door being kicked down was the best thing you heard all day. You could tell a fight was going down in the kitchen but Sam and Dean could win half asleep. You wouldn't have been in this position if you hadn't just gotten back from a hunt. 

It was Castiel that came into the room first and you saw a look in his eyes that you hadn't seen before. It was almost like blue fire shimmered in his eyes. Dean came in and gave Cas the keys to the handcuffs. After he got the keys Cas went straight to you and unlocked the handcuffs. "Will is dead but we didn't kill him. Someone killed him and ripped out most of the floor boards." He healed you and helped you out of the bed.

You had put devils traps under the floor boards and several other places. You followed Cas into the kitchen and said "I heard fighting but I thought you guys were fighting Will." Sam turned to you and said "We pulled up and heard fighting. I thought you were fighting with Will. Cas came and we told him what happened. All three of us walked in to your house. It looks like a tornado went through it."

Unfortunately, Sam was very accurate with the description. Some of the walls had holes in them, the cabinets were open with pots and pans thrown around, floor board were missing, pillows were ripped open with feathers every where. Most of the damage was in the living room and the kitchen. "Why would someone tare apart your house? What are we missing?"

Everyone turned toward the front door when you heard two voices start singing. You could tell that they were getting closer and they would see you first. The owners of the voices stopped singing when they saw you and pulled out two knives. They had on short black halter tops, skinny jeans, and a belt with runes and bottles hanging off of it. They looked normal but had a wildness to them. One of the girls launched at Dean and the other at Sam. As you helped Dean, you noticed that they were very strong but couldn't defend themselves very well. Castiel killed one with an angel blade and the girl lit up green when she died. The other girl stopped fighting after the other died.

You could hear the girl whispering something but you couldn't tell what language it was. You glanced at Cas and he was staring with his head tilled to the side. "She is speaking ancient Greek, a version of it anyway." Cas said. "How does she know ancient Greek and why did the other girl flash green when she died?" Sam asked Castiel. "I am a Cyclops and so was my sister and bother." the strange girl said softly. It was quite until Sam said "What happened and why are you here?"

"My brother, Will as you knew him, left my family a very long time ago. He was in love with a girl during French revolution and we couldn't find him. We wouldn't have cared if he didn't break two very important rules. Don't fall in love and don't steal from each other. He stole a spell book and a powerful talisman. The whole family got kicked out of the other family of Cyclops. Only the string of dead girlfriends and terrible spells were left behind. He'd mind control anyone to get close to a potential girlfriend. Over time his power would twist him into a being of pure rage and he would kill anything in his sight." the girl explained.

"Why did you kill him Ambrosine?" a grief filled voice behind you said. "Mother he tied to kill me. I have the book and talisman we can go back to the inland with the others." Ambrosine said. "Get Olena and Markos to take back to Greece. We will leave soon." the mother said. Ambrosine handed the box containing the book and talisman to her mom. "I need to go." you said quickly standing up. "We'll take care of everything here so you can move into the bunker." Sam said before you reached the front door.

While siting in Baby you thought about all the times ~~Will~~  Markos lied to you. After ten minutes, the mom and Castiel walked out of your house and toward the car. Castiel stopped walking half way but the mom continued. When she got to the car she said "You may think Markos was kind to you but it was not real. He had too much power to resist and no-one to stop him. He only picked girlfriend very close to their true mates or soul mates. One of those three are who you are meant to be with. You can walk away from that fact or you can be brave." The mom and Ambrosine left after that and you wait to leave your house.

\--Time skip--

Cooking, reading, singing, sleeping or anything else you did could get your mind of what Ambrosine's mom said. 'One of those three are who you are meant to be with. You can walk away from that fact or you can be brave.'  _I am driving myself crazy over two stupid sentences._  You also couldn't stop thinking about ~~Will~~  Markos, even though he abused you.

Dean, Sam, and Cas were watching TV but you just stared it the screen. Sam and Dean were talking about something but you couldn't pay enough attention. It was most likely that it was their never ending argument about how Dean would (never) get fat from pie. Castiel was ignoring them and focused on the show that was on. You fell asleep on the couch after reading lore books for hours.

You woke up to Castiel carrying you to your bedroom. He set you on the bed and turned to leave. Even though you were about to fall asleep you needed to say something to him. You said it seconds before falling asleep "Stay." Castiel sat on the edge of the bed because he didn't want to intrude on your personal space.

You woke up crying about a nightmare that you couldn't remember. You knew Markos was in them but couldn't remember anything else. Castiel said "I tried to settle your nightmare before you woke up. Markos erased some of your memories and they come back as nightmares." You motioned for him to come closer and practically laid on his lap. Cas started to run his fingers though your hair while you kept thinking about your nightmare. You didn't notice that you had started to cry again until Castiel pulled you closer. He was whispering things but you couldn't hear much except (Y/N) often.  


Suddenly, Castiel moved away from you and said "It's only been two days since Markos died but I can't wait anymore. I am the one you're meant to be with and I love you. Markos didn't only affect you but I didn't know until his powers waned." You felt bad that Markos used his powers on him. When Cas came closer you cuddled next to him and said "I need some time to heal from what he did but I think I can love you back."

That's how you ended up trusting your angel completely. You knew you were safe with Castiel's soft wings around you. Even though it was almost totally dark in your room you could still see Castiel's blue eyes in the soft golden glow from his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambrosine means immortal.  
> Olena means shining light. (A little mean for the reference to her death)  
> Markos means warlike.
> 
> A bonus sentence that didn't make the cut :They can kill pretty much anything but if you look like your going to cry they run faster than a wendigo.


End file.
